No Need for Embarrassment
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: Daine/Numair One-Shot. In the middle of love-making, conversation starts and leads to a frank Daine and an embarrassed Numair. Rated M for nudity and implied dirty things. "I'm not quite sure that's an area I'd like to discuss at this present moment," He said in a soft whisper, his face still bright with a flush of red.


Numair nestled his head against Daine's chest, his arms resting peacefully against her body while the rest of his body laid between her legs. Laying kisses along her bosom, he gently pulled his hands underneath her shoulders to lift her chest up slightly. A small moan fell from her lips, making Numair pause and gave out a breathy chuckle. Daine felt his hot breath against her bare skin and pushed her upper body up to rest on her elbows.

"Is there something funny about my sounds?" She playfully asked, raising an eyebrow to her new lover, causing him to slowly lift his eyes to face her. Her face blushed at the heat he held but was more curious about the air of mirth flicking about.

Numair leaned onto his left arm and moved his right hand to rest lightly on her left breast, kneading it and rubbing circles on the side of her with his thumb. He gave another quiet chuckle and spoke in a low, husky voice, causing a shiver to run down Daine's spine. "I'm just... In awe of the fact that..." He paused, looking for the right words. "I'm the one who gets to spend the night with you, sweet." He placed a few more kisses along her breastbone before nipping at her collarbone and running his tongue softly afterwards.

Daine fell onto her back, running her fingers through his hair, twirling one lock absentmindedly. She sighed happily while Numair continued to spread his kisses upwards until he reached her lips, nibbling softly and moving his lips against hers slowly. Daine moved her head to her left for a breath of air, which only then lead Numair to moved his right hand on her cheek and lightly pressed her to move back to kiss her thoroughly. Their kissing continued until Daine pushed one hand on his chest and leaned her head back. "I keep trying to figure out how to talk but then you do this," She gestured towards his whole body, their naked bodies pressed intimately against each other, "And I can't think or anything..." Numair smiled with amusement and put his weight equally on both arms to push his torso off of her, giving her more room to take deep breaths. He took the amount of time she needed to catch up to her senses and admired Daine's body with a deep amount of pleasure, unconsciously letting out a soft rumble that started from his core.

When she finally got a chance to rest, she moved one hand to rest on her forehead and the other to run through Numair's hair once again. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile resting on her mouth. She took another small breath before speaking aloud, "I'm the one that should feel lucky... I think you know more than anyone just how to take care of a lady." She paused then gave a wide grin when she saw his dark tanned face blushing quite profusely. "Although I don't know if I would quite count as a lady compared to some of the other females that you've bedded," She commented, cupping his face and feeling the warmth coming from him.

Numair cleared his throat, trying his best to keep what little left of his composure. "I'm not quite sure that's an area I'd like to discuss at this present moment," He said in a soft whisper, his face still bright with a flush of red. He decided to try to distract her thoughts again, and without moving his hands, rubbed the side of her left breast.

Daine glared and frowned at him. "Don't think that's enough to fluster me and make me forget, love," She scolded, her light blush betraying her angry tone. She blew air out of her nose and composed herself again. "It doesn't matter that you've been with women..." She smirked and continued, " _Countless_ women, if I recall right." She let out a short snicker as Numair dropped his head, trying to hide his burning face. She shifted to sit up fully and lifted her hands to cup his face and bring him back into view. Many feelings were flickering through his face, some she recognized as shame, embarrassment, and agony, but some she couldn't place which caused worry to set on her own face, her face wrinkling up. "Sweet, what's wrong?" She caressed his face, running her left hand down his throat.

Numair sat up and looked into her eyes, searching deeply for any emotion crossing her face. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "My dear magelet... Your teasing can be my undoing," He whispered to himself. Daine raised her eyebrows, her left hand coming back to cradle his face in her two hands. Numair gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss her lightly. "Thank you. Sometimes I worry about what you must think of my constant... 'Canoodling,' as you have put it so eloquently before," He murmured, wrapping his right hand on the nape of Daine's neck and brought her into another kiss, deeper this time. He opened his lips on hers, begging for access into her own mouth, which she quickly granted. They both raised their bodies up on her knees, bring their bodies close together again. Daine ran her right hand through his hair, her left groping his chest and stomach, setting her own trail; Numair kept his right hand on her neck, his left running on the side of her torso, teasinginly tracing the side of her breast without any pressure.

Finally they broke for a moment, Numair taking this opportunity to settle back on his legs and pulled Daine onto his lap. Dained gave out a tiny squeal but complied instantly, her arms wrapping around his neck loosely. She gave a tiny shrug and shot him with a brilliant smile that made his heart flip and fall more in love. "You were willing to transform a man into a tree to protect me. I figure that means something," She teased lightly, planting a peck on his long nose.

Numair's eyes smoldered, (Daine swore that there was flashes of black and silver in his eyes), as he spoke low and in a deeper voice than she ever heard before. "I would speak a thousand words of power to save you, magelet. There's nothing more imporrant in this world than your safety." He leaned down and kissed her lips with a force unlike any time she could remember. He continued to speak, this time against her lips, "A thousand and more, love." He laid back down on the bed, his hold on Daine causing her to fall on top of him, a wide grin spreading on his face at her blush. He let out a sound of contentment and cupped her face with his left hand. "I love you, my little magelet," He whispered. "Please stay with me, magelet... I don't think I could handle losing you after all this..."

Daine's eyes started to sting with tears building before she could trust herself to speak without crying. She gulped a breath and spoke quietly back to him, "You have me as long as you'd like, Numair."

Numair's face broke from a wide grin to a soft smile, craning his neck to kiss her gently and sweetly. "Then my love, you're stuck with me for life," He replied, kissing her face all over, before continuing with their love-making.


End file.
